1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary self-propelled type insertion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an insertion apparatus such as an endoscope apparatus is inserted into a lumen. Among these types of insertion apparatuses, an insertion apparatus which is called a rotary self-propelled type has been known.
For example, the endoscope apparatus described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-307241 is a rotary self-propelled type endoscope apparatus. The rotary self-propelled type endoscope apparatus as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-307241, for example, is provided with a rotating cylinder, which is called a power spiral tube, in which a spiral-shaped fin is formed on an outer peripheral surface of the insertion section. When the rotating cylinder is rotated, the fin formed to the rotating cylinder is brought into contact with an inner wall of a lumen, and generates stress. The insertion section self-propels in an insertion direction or in a removal direction by the stress.
The in vivo insertion apparatus, which is a rotary self-propelled type endoscope described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-64686, inspects the state of the apparatus before starting observation. The in vivo insertion apparatus detects whether a lubricant is suitably applied to a spiral tube before starting observation. That is, the in vivo insertion apparatus actually rotates the spiral tube and determines whether a lubricant is suitably applied based on the amount of driving current of a motor. The in vivo insertion apparatus then proceeds with an observation process only for the normal state, namely, when it is determined that the lubricant is suitably applied to the spiral tube.